Jankenman and Floral Magician Mary Bell Super Mario Bros. Edition
Jankenman and Floral Magician Mary Bell Super Mario Bros. Edition (Japanese: ジャンケンマン & 花の魔法使いマリーベル スーパーマリオブラザーズエディション Jankenman & Hana no Mahōu Tsukai Marī Beru Supa Mario Burazāzu Edison) is a game released for the Nintendo Switch, Wii U and the Nintendo 3DS. Plot to be added Gameplay to be added Playable Default Unlockable Supporting Characters Power-ups to be added Trivia * Voice Cast English Cast Rob Paulsen as Bongo/Mario Frank Welker as Tap/Luigi Danny McKinnon as Ken/Yvan Jaxon Mercey as Bobby/Wolley Brianne Siddall as Lucas/Plummy Jessica DiCicco as Mary Bell/Princess Peach Andrea Libman as Yuri/Princess Daisy Britt McKillip as Chris/Rosalina Elizabeth Daily as Vivian/Pauline Bill Fagerbakke as Persian/Wario Ty Olsson as Chokkin/Waluigi Cathy Weseluck as Jankenman/Toad Cathy Cavadini as Aikko/Toadette Tom Kenny as Guyan/Nabbit and Noppo Jacob Hopkins as Yoshi Tracey Moore as Birdo Richard Yearwood as Donkey Kong Chris Sutherland as Diddy Kong Stephanie Sheh as The Sprixie Princesses Veronica Taylor as The Sprixies Jason Ellefson as Tambourine Owen Mason as Ribbon Samantha Kelly as Chacha Kenny James as Bowser Caety Sagoian as Bowser Jr. Christine Marie Cabanos as Mistress 9 Lani Manilla as Larry, Morton, Wendy and Lemmy Mike Vaughn as Iggy and Ludwig Dan Falcone as Roy Kath Souice as Remi/Queen Rosemarie and Florida Tom Kane as Takuro/King Midas Tabitha St. Germain as Grandma Rose/Toad Mary and Rose/Betty Rodger Bumpass as Grandpa Bart/Toadsworth Peter Cullen as Papa Bell/King George Kelly Sheridan as Mama Bell/Queen Harmony Ryan Potter as Lee/Prince Pearce Jennifer Hale as Felica Bell/Primrose Japanese Cast Chie Sato as Bongo/Mario and Persian/Wario Konoto Mitsuishi as Tap/Luigi, Chokkin/Waluigi, Lemmy and Ribbon Ai Orikasa as Ken/Yvan Megumi Tano as Bobby/Wolley Yumi Touma as Lucas/Plummy Mami Yamase as Mary Bell/Princess Peach Satomi Koorogi as Yuri/Princess Daisy Miki Itou as Chris/Rosalina Shun Oguri as Jankenman/Toad Megumi Hayashibara as Aikko/Toadette and Diddy Kong Akiko Yajima as Vivian/Pauline, Guyan/Nabbit and Birdo Koichi Yamadera as Donkey Kong Akio Otsuka as Bowser Rina Endo as Bowser Jr. Yuko Minaguchi as Mistress 9 Minori Matsushima as Larry Kappei Yamaguchi as Morton Miyako Endo as Wendy Yuka Terasaki as Iggy Ami Koshimizu as Ludwig Akiko Wada as Roy Chika Sakamoto as Tambourine Tada Konomi as Chacha Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi Chafurin as Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi and Purple Yoshi Ryusei Nakao as Cyan Yoshi, Pink Yoshi and Orange Yoshi Mika Kanai as Black Yoshi and White Yoshi Kikuko Inoue as Green Sprixie Princess Rie Kugimiya as Yellow Sprixie Princess Aya Hisakawa as Blue Sprixie Princess Mami Koyama as Cyan Sprixie Princess Haruka Tomatsu as Purple Sprixie Princess Yukana as Orange Sprixie Princess Megumi Nakajima as Red Sprixie Princess Sakura Tange as Pink Sprixie Princess Yoko Honna as Black Sprixie Princess Chisa Yokoyama as Ururun/Princess Amanda, Rose/Betty and White Sprixie Princess Fumiko Orikasa as Turquoise Sprixie Princess Yuriko Yamamoto as Indigo Sprixie Princess Kumiko Watanabe as Diamond Sprixie Princess Sakiko Tamagawa as Remi/Queen Rosemarie and Florida Kenichiro Ono as Takuro/King Midas Hisako Kyoda as Grandma Rose/Toad Mary Naoya Uchida as Grandpa Bart/Toadsworth Sho Hayami as Papa Bell/King George Sumi Shimamoto as Mama Bell/Queen Harmony Masami Kikuchi as Lee/Prince Pearce Saori Hayami as Felica Bell/Primrose Staff Directors: Tetsuya Endo, Masami Hata Cooperation: Nintendo Animation Production: Warner Bros. Japan, Kodansha, Big West Productions, Production Reed Chef Directors: Tatsuya Nagamine, Yukio Kaizawa, Junichi Sato, Tetsuyo Imazawa, Takuya Igarashi, Masato Mitsuka, Takashi Otsuka, Shigeyasu Yamauchi, Hiroaki Goda Assistant Director: Akifumi Zako Game Producers: Shigeru Miyamoto, Tezuka Takashi Executive Producer: Tsuji Shintaro Producers: Taguchi Tomoyuki, Umehara Masaru, Seki Hiromi Character Designs: Nobuyoshi Wabara, Satoshi Kinoshiga Original Character Planning: Kenchi Onuki Planning Cooperation: Buraza Noppo, Meghan McCarthy Planning: Yoshimasa Onishi, Toshihiko Sato Sound Effects: Junichi Sasaki, Toru Noguchi (Anime Sound Production), Takahisa Ishino, Mitsuru Kashiwabara (Chara Sound Corporation), Koji Kondo Sound Effect Assistants: Shoji Kato, Rie Komiya, Tsutomu Sukigara, Shinji Kazama (Anime Sound Production), Michihiro Ito (Chara Sound Corporation) Music: Takako Ishiguro, Takahiro Ando, Koji Kondo Music Producer: Kazuhiko Numata Manipulator: Tadashi Yadabe Theme Song Production: Yuzo Watanabe, Yutaka Hatori Music Propaganda: Yukihiro Sasaki Series Composition: Akahori Satoru, Koyama Takao, Mitsui Hideki, Junki Takegami Production: Tamiya Tsuchida, Mitsuo Saeki, Hiroshi Kato Title: Maki Production Developing Filmography: IMAGICA Sub Character Design: Koji Fukasawa Literature Manager: Yoshihiro Akahori Production Manager: Yoshiharu Abe Color Setting: Iwasawa Reiko, Yoshiko Sakuma Original Story: Kimiko Uehara, Craig McCracken and Lauren Faust (Kodansha "Weekly Shonen Magazine", "Nakayoshi", "Tanoshii Youchien" and "Otomodachi" Serialization) Written by: Tsubota Fumi, Cliff Ruby, Elana Lesser, Ron Gilbert, Shelley Day, George Arthur Bloom, Jack Olesker, Larry Hartstein, Elise Allen Screenplay: Jin Tanaka, Takashi Yamada, Nanase Ohkawa, Mokona Apapa Mixer: Yoshio Ohara Recording: Sound Inspecting Studio, Marvelous Cooperation: Studio Giants Music Cooperation: Pony Canyon, Columbia Records, Sun Music Video Check: Nakao Tomoharu, Manabe Makoto, Miyaji Makoto, Takahashi Kazuhiko, Asanuma Akihiro, Thunderhead, Sam Tak Color Designation: Michiaki Nakano, Hiroko Tarukawa Finishing Inspection: Komiko Kokubu, Yumiko Shosaku, Takashi Hasegawa Finish: GPE, New Friends Videos, Galactic Pro, Wildfire Video, Studio Junio, Tezuka Productions, Studio Pierrot, Gainax, Kyoto Animation, Studio Khara, Dwango, Humongous Entertainment, Capcom, Namco, Sega, Sanrio, Nintendo Illustration Cooperation: Keiichiro Hattori Special Effects: Mariix, Toshika Sugawara Art Assisiant: Keita Suzuki Background: Production Ai, Bunea Vista Studios, Warner Bros. Japan, Uchi Productions, Hosting Studio Photography: ACC Production, Studio Partner, Tenpyei Film, TMS, Madhouse, AIC, Studio Deen, Studio Ponoc, Toei Animation, Toei Company. Ltd, Production I.G., Yomiko, Bandai Visual, SynergySP, Walt Disney Japan, Warner Bros. Japan Production Cooperation: Seiyo Corporation, Warner Bros., Studio Nine Devils Edit: Toshio Henmi, Shigeyuki Yamatori, Hiroshi Furuhashi, Jun Takuma Key Animator: Miho Shimogasa, Toshie Kawamura, Akira Takahashi, Hisagashi Kagawa, Yoshihiko Umakoshi, Masayuki Sato, Yukiko Nakatani, Emiko Miyamoto, Marie Ino Coordinator: Tetsuo Kadotani Sub Character Design: Satoshi Kimitsuka, Taka Niwa, Yuriko Senba, Masashi Hirota, Koji Fukasawa, Yoshinori Nagamori, Shin Yasunobu, Takashi Fukuda Progress of Production: Ken Fukushima, Izumi Ozawa, Mitsuko Sekimoto, Hiroshi Otsuki, Masayasu Sanhi, Akira Okada, Yoshiharu Abe Gallery 1C5E4124-5FBD-4FA4-ACE2-47ECBF2A8CAD.png|American logo 4FE24BBC-7A3D-4ECD-A31A-7EF1C6059C3E.png|The official Japanese logo Mary_Bell_Peach_Floral_Magician_transformation.jpeg|Mary Bell (Princess Peach) transforming into a Floral Magician of the Past returns Category:Games Category:Anime Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Fan Games